


Mirakel

by stimmerwho



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, F/M, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stimmerwho/pseuds/stimmerwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate is a funny thing, it changes life of the people surrounding it. This is the story of how Mirakel's life changes when Steve Roger enters her life, bringing a new future as well as her dark forgotten past. Secrets will be unleashed and truth will stand still making judgement for life and death. Steve x Mirakel, Loki X Jane and Natasha X Clint</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I love reading fanfictions and this is my first one! I hope you like it and please send feedback!

PROLOGUE  
Darkness is coming. Thanos.  
I need to hide, it is the only option left .But where in all nine realms shall I go, I don’t want to go to Asgard and bring problems to father ,others will be too scared to take me in and inform Asgard of my arrival . Midgard is a safer option.  
MIDGARD (EARTH) :  
“Congratulations! It’s a baby girl!”said the doctor.  
Jack was very happy that day, God had finally answered his prayers.  
Jack and his wife, Luna could not conceive kids, which they came to know after 5 years of their marriage .And the doctors said it will be impossible and they should start look for adoption. But they did not lose hope and prayed. After some months God granted them their wish and Luna was pregnant with their child.  
Jack face was streamed with tears as he held is baby girl for the first time. “You are a gift , my baby . So beautiful, so lovely and so special. I shall name you Mirakel , My Mirakel ” saying this Jack kissed his baby’s head and put her in the crib and went to his exhausted wife in the infirmary room.   
Meanwhile  
Mirakel slept peacefully dreaming about the worlds beyond and changing the fate of Earth in the days to come.


	2. Chapter 1-Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first chapter! Let me know if you like it!

**CHAPTER 1**

**26 YEARS LATER**

“I will come home this Christmas, I promise.” I said to my Dad as I walked towards my old work place. “Yes I am eating my food properly. Yes I am taking care of myself, Dad I have reached my clinic I will talk to you later” I reached Shield Headquarter and went through the security procedure thinking how Dad’s worries made me feel guilty. “Doc! Doctor Stimmer !” I heard my name being called, and I turned and saw Clint making his way towards me. ”Good Morning, Clint! What got you so chirpy in the morning? Is it Natasha or Budapest?”Clint rolled his eyes and replied,"Doc! It’s supposed to be confidential!” 

I stared at him smirking and he said,"Fine! It was Nat! Now stop mind fucking me, Loki has already done enough of it.”I gave him a sympathetic look and said, "Clint you do know that it wasn't your fault ! You were mind controlled and Shield does not cover Alien mind controlling exercises .Plus you can come to for session anytime you want just give me call and I will sit on my posh leather chair just to listen to you.” 

He laughed and said, “You really love that chair of yours! Either way I have been thinking to visit you.” “Is this why Fury called?”I asked. Clint looked shocked as I said this and replied,” He called you?! Even after you resigned!? " “Yeah he told in that dog bark voice," And I imitated “Meet me at the office sharp at 9! Plus Fury is Fury, It’s not like I can do anything about it.” 

Clint laughed at my imitation of Fury and said “Perhaps he is having another wet dream about Maria.”I gave him a disgusted look and said “Seriously?!Why did you have to say that?!! Now how am I supposed to go sit in front of them and stop myself laughing?” He laughed and said “Don’t bring up Budapest again and I will stop.” I rolled my eyes and then looked at the time; my eyes went wide I had to reach his office like 10 minutes ago. 

”Shit! Clint I will catch with you later, if Fury doesn't shoots me for being late, Bye see you later and you better come for that session!” Clint nodded as he bade me, goodbye and I hurriedly made my way towards Fury’s office. “Doctor Stimmer, How nice of you to finally join us.” Fury said in a stern tone. Rolling my eyes I said, “Nicholas Joseph Fury, I see you are begging a session with me. “ Giving him a stern look I continued,” If you think you can treat like one of your minions Fury, you have never been so wrong in your entire life.” 

Satisfied by my own reply I sat down on the chair crossing my legs. Fury looked indifferent and said,"Doctor Stimmer I am neither here to waste your precious time nor did I wanted you to come here again after your resignation, But I have got a job for you and I know only you can do it. I have called you here I am sure that shows how desperate I am for you to take the job, you are the best Stimmer.” 

I sighed and said,” What is it Fury? Last time I left this office I clearly said I don’t want to have anything to do with you and your job.” Fury ignored me and continued “Stimmer, I am sure you might have heard about Captain America.” 

“Captain Steve Roger? The super soldier back from the world war experiments, who was found frozen in Alaska about a year ago?” I asked. 

“The one and only” Fury said. “Okay, so what do want me to do?” I asked 

He turned towards the glass view of his office and said, “I want you to take him in as a patient. Stimmer, he is from another time, a soldier with a past, time played a cruel game with him and now he is where he does not belong.” Captain Roger I have heard quite a lot about his deeds throughout my time in Shield . 

He then faced me and handed over to me his file. “Fury I do not require these. I will take him as my patient don’t worry but let me do this my way.” I said. “Very well, as you wish.” he said taking back the untouched file. “Let me guess he doesn't have any idea about you seeking help from me to help him.”I said “Well as I said you were the best.” He replied. I sighed and asked, “Now first come first where can I find him?” “In the old headquarters down in the basement gym.” He replied. I picked my bag and proceeded to my destination to meet Captain Steve Rogers. 

I walked to the old headquarters which was not far from the present shield headquarters and made my way towards the basement which looked abandoned but I could hear the sound of a heavy punching bag being punched. I followed the sound, and stood near the pillar where a blonde man with white t-shirt drenched in sweat breathing heavily as he punched the punching bag repeatedly. 

I went nearer to the man and stood beside him. He then suddenly stopped and looked towards me. His whole demeanour changed and he asked, “Did Fury sent you here?” “Well, no I came here on my own accord.”I replied back “And Ma’am why are you here?” he asked. “Captain, I am Doctor Stimmer” I said and moved my hand forward for a handshake. He shook my hand and said, “Doctor you haven’t told me the reason of your presence yet.” 

“Captain the reason I am here is to help you.”I replied and continued,” Fury asked me to help you and here I am.” “You said you came here on your own accord.” He said as he removed the bandage cloth from his fists. “Captain Rogers as I said Fury asked me that meant I was given a choice, I am here because I want to.”I replied him with an indifferent tone. “How can you help me Doctor? By conducting more experiments on me or by dissecting my body?”He said as his patience wore thin. 

“Captain Rogers you are clearly mistaken, I am not a Biologist or a Scientist.” I continued, “I am a psychologist.” “Oh, forgive me for my wrong conclusions.” He replied. He seemed confused about the situation so I decided to speak up again. 

“Captain, it might be too straight forward, but you are not from this time, you did not expect to come out alive of the situation you were in but you did and finally when you woke up you were still you but from another time, you may say you don’t want help but the thing is you need it. You need to move on Captain and I am here to offer you help.” I said and continued, “Captain Rogers I am not here to force you the choice will be entirely yours.” 

He seemed to be relaxed by my words and after a long pause, he finally opened his mouth to speak, "Doctor, call me Steve.” I smiled at him and said, "Meet me at my clinic at 10 in the morning.” And turned to go but I turned back again and said,"And Steve call me Mirakel just Mirakel.”


	3. Chapter 2 - Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first session.

CHAPTER 2  
NEXT MORNING  
STEVE'S POV:

I was ready by 9 AM. 

Having enough time left for the appointment, I thought of my yesterday's meeting with Doctor Mirakel, she offered me help and I am not sure what made me agree it. I felt drawn by her aura; I felt that she could be the only one who could understand and help me. It felt like a deep connection. 

The way she spoke with a constant eye contact she seemed like an independent woman and her stature reminded me of Peggy. 

Peggy. Whenever I think about her, all the memories come flooding back to and there is a dull ache in my heart, I was happy to know Peggy moved on and had a great life; but there were times I thought of the 'what if' situation. 

Suddenly my phone beeped, Fury told me that this phone is necessity that I should have it. At first I had problems handling it but I managed and could perform simple tasks in it; I saw that it was a message from Fury giving me Doctor Stimmer's address. 

Seeing the time, I picked up a coat from the stand to wear it. I carefully locked my apartment and proceeded to my destination. 

**MIRAKEL'S POV:**

I woke up early today, last night I slept thinking about Steve, and I really felt for him, how things changed for him and how difficult it must be to cope up with it. 

I don't know why I felt so drawn to Steve, it felt like there was an instant connection, we both are form different time and yet I felt there are things we have common in. 

I took the coffee mug in my hands and thought of Steve again, I really did not want to treat Steve as a patient, I wanted to be his friend. 

My relationship with Clint have been the same, Clint was a man of action before thinking I still remember the first day I treated him, I was just 22 and I had newly joined Shield. Fury forced Clint to take sessions from me thus making him my first patient. He was quiet and barely spoke and it took me time but I could make him talk, he told me about his past and how he had come and joined Shield, he also told me about Natasha and his feelings for her. Soon I met Natasha, she is strong head woman with great mind and I had also given her some sessions too and my first patients they became my sort of friends. 

Back to Steve, he was totally different, not a man you can find today. He seemed gentle yet a man of inner strength at same time. I really wish that Steve agrees to what I have in my mind. Fury will get no talk in this he said I had to help him and my condition was I would do it my way. 

Looking at the time I started get ready for my appointment with Steve today. 

~*AFTER AN HOUR*~ 

**SETVE'S POV:**

I stood in front of a large complex where I am supposed to meet Doctor Mirakel, I made my way and got inside the posh metallic elevator and pressed the button for the 6th Floor. 

I was really nervous for today's session with her, throughout the way I have been thinking what is she going ask me and will I be able to handle it!? 

With a Ding the elevator doors opened and I stepped out. 

The doors of the elevator seemed to have opened up in a waiting room with black leather couches and in the corner of the room there was a carved wooden door. I walked up to the door and knocked it twice, I heard the sound of the furniture being moved and the door opened to show Doctor Stimmer. 

**MIRAKEL'S POV:**

After getting ready I had sorted out my appointments and gave Clint a time for session. 

I wore a simple faded jeans and a polo t-shirt today, so that Steve does not feel uncomfortable while talking and feel like he is being interrogated. 

There was knock on my door, I shifted my chair and got up to open it and found Steve standing with a very nervous look. 

"Come in Captain! Right on time. "I said 

He smiled nervously and followed me inside my chamber. 

He seemed to be enamoured by the architecture of my chamber, it had loads of bookshelves with hundreds of book on it with early 20th century designed furniture and dash of modernity to perfectly define myself. 

I cleared my throat and gestured him to sit down on the sofa and took a seat opposite to him. 

"Good Morning, Steve. Don't be nervous, I will not evade your privacy; if you don't want me to know just say so I will not push the matter further. "I said. 

He seemed to have relaxed a bit and replied, "Okay, Thank you." 

"So Steve, let's start with simple things. "I said and he nodded. 

"So Captain, can you tell me your full name, your date of birth and your parents' name?" I asked 

"Yeah, well, my full name is Steven Rogers, I was born on 4th July 1920 and my Father's name was Joseph Rogers and my mother's Sarah Rogers." He replied 

"Okay. Tell me what you remember about your parents, any special memory or so?" I asked. 

He seemed to be in a deep thought and he finally replied," My parents poor Irish immigrants, my father died when I was still a child, so I really don't have much memory of him but I do remember some things which he always said to me. As for my Mother;"he paused and there was this look of adoration and respect, I saw in his eyes for her, he continued, "she was the strongest woman I ever came across she was the one who brought me up on her own when my father died, she taught me respect and honour and when she died I was distraught, I was 16 when it happened." 

"Okay, if you don't mind me asking how did she die? "I asked. 

He said," Umm, she died of pneumonia and I couldn't do anything to help her and I watched her die." He completed and brought his palms to his face and rubbed his face. 

I asked in a soft tone," Steve, do you feel guilty about it?" 

"Yes, I do. I wish I had taken better care of her and I would have been able to save her. But that's not the only thing ever since I woke up I haven't thought of her, all I can remember is the war, Schmidt, Peggy, Bucky, my team and I feel guilty forgetting her" He said. 

"Steve a lot has happened since the time you got up you were still shocked to have woken up after 70 years and these were the situations and the people you were with before dying, that is why you remember these things more as when you woke up you weren't expecting to be 70 years in future." I said and continued, "So, Steve don't feel guilty about it." 

"Okay." He replied. 

I asked him few more questions, just basics and he answered them without hesitation.

After some time the alarm went off indicating the end of our session. Steve seemed to have got the idea and got up. 

"So Doctor see you tomorrow." He said in his deep voice and turned to leave. 

"Steve!" I called him and continued, "One last thing," 

He turned back and said, "Yes." 

"I don't want to be your therapist or your psychiatrist but a friend you can rely on." I said 

He stiffed for a second then sheepishly smiled and said," I guess, I can do with friend." 

"Great! So now no more Doctor Stimmer just call me Mirakel." I said in a chirpy voice. 

He laughed and said," Sure Doctor Stimmer I mean Mirakel." 

Satisfied with his answer I smiled and led him to the door. 

**MIRAKEL’S POV:**

After Steve left, I got to my work and soon Clint showed up. Clint was not alone, he was accompanied by Natasha. We decided to take lunch together and went to an Italian restaurant. 

“How was your session with Cap?” Nat asked while sipping her soup. 

“It was good, went the way I wanted it to go.” I replied 

“Everything goes the way Mirakel wants to, it’s like the universe runs on her whims.” Clint said interrupting. 

I snorted and said,” Just because I cracked you doesn’t mean, The Universe goes on my whims, I see you are still angry at me because I could crack you in a month.” 

“He thinks he is invincible, I think a year old baby can crack him just by shitting on his bow.” Nat said 

I laughed and Clint huffed angrily. 

“Don’t bring my bow and arrow here.”He said pouting a little. 

Nat and I started laughing all over again seeing him pout. 

“But seriously, Mirakel you did want to treat Captain before, even before we found him frozen in Alaska, you were fascinated by him when you heard about his missions when you were in Shield, I mean look after that we found him and now you are really treating him.”Clint said. 

“Well, that is true I remember you saying that.” Nat added 

“I am not sure what to say, I guess it’s just coincidence, even Coulson wanted to meet Cap since his childhood and he got to meet him. On the other hand it could be entirely something else you never know.”I replied grimly. 

Both of them just nodded. 

Nat broke the awkward silence and said with a sinister smile, “Do you know in the last mission what happened with Clint?” 

“Oh ! No no no no Nat don’t please!!!” Clint pleaded 

“Do tell Nat, don’t let this raccoon interrupt!” I said in a sudden chirpy voice. 

“So here it goes.” Nat said and meanwhile Clint face palmed himself. 

When Nat finished the incident I was almost on the floor laughing and Clint was blushing red. 

“HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW THAT SHE WASN’T A KILLER OR A KIDNAPPER AND THAT SHE WAS RUNNING BEACAUSE IT WAS HER CHILD AND HE WANTED TO SHIT ?!?!” Clint whisper shouted. 

And that got me cracking again. 

“Yeah, Clint it was not at all obvious!” Nat mocked him. 

Clint buried his face in his hands and said,” I am never going to hang out with both of you, never ever.” 

We laughed and talked about some other things and it was evening, so we decided to call the night and went home. 

I first went and my office and picked up some of my things and proceeded home which was only a 10 minute walk from my office. 

It was late and the street was deserted. I was walking when suddenly I was pulled inside an alleyway with a strong grip. 

The old man had pulled me in and when saw me he started babbling,” You are not a Miracle, you are a curse, a curse to us, you brought doom to us before, you will bring it again, by Gods save the human kind! He will come again and this time you will not be able to run away from Him !!! You are a curse! A curse!” 

I pushed him off me and punched his guts, he backed off and I made my run. 

“You can run away from me but you can’t escape the reality!!” He shouted as he held his injured self. 

I ran and did not even turn back to look. Catching my breath I reached home. To say that I was shocked would be understatement, I was terrified. 

I have been jumped upon, threatened and what not before but I always made my way and it never bothered or terrified me; but what happened tonight terrified the fuck out of me. 

It felt like something, like whatever he told was nothing but the truth. 

I tried forgetting his words but I could hear it again and again. 

I busied myself in my work and did not bother to sleep but fatigue was taking over my body and I decided to take some sleeping pills and go to bed. 

The sleeping pills seemed to have worked and I fell into the lap of darkness. 

**STEVE POV:**

Today the session with Mirakel made me think of my past’s past; my mother. How she played with me when others refused, how she loved me when others refused and how she believed in me when others refused. 

She was my rock, a rock that faded by the tides of my new made memories. 

I slept thinking about all those memories that I had with my family and dreamt about my father, my mother and my little brother who were long gone and tossed in the wave of time, whose identity was lost enough never to be found by another. 

I slept peacefully remembering and honouring them; that night it felt they were with me alive again, as if time gave another chance, as if they were never lost.

**********************************************************

**Meanwhile in Asgard**

**LOKI POV**

Hard time seemed to have passed, Thor won’t be coming here for some time, and I must complete my work, I must find her, I will bring her back right where she belongs, I have waited long enough, I can’t any longer. 

I have to get her, now my only aim is finding her. I swear Valhalla that I will find her and bring her. 

“All Father.” The guard came and kneeled before me. 

“What news have you brought to me?”I asked. 

“All Father the spies are arranged and they have been dispatched. They will bring news soon.” The guard said. 

“Very well, you are dismissed.” I said and the guard took his leave. 

I sat on the throne my rightful place and thought about the events that played. 

*********************************************************** 

Somewhere right at the edge of the reality Thanos grinned as he looked at the turn of the events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback, please!


End file.
